I Need a Suggestion for the Title!!
by Rouge et Noir XIII
Summary: Quell. After Ultimecia. Quistis has gotten her Instructor's licence back and Zell's. . . .jsut Zell. I did use somebody's idea, (about Zell falling over his chair) and it's the idea of that person! Not mine! Please R&R!!


Diclaimer: I don't own FFVIII. If I DID, I'd be filthy rich and I could do whatever I wanted. But that's jsut not in the deal.  
Author's notes: Hello! I'm sure you haven't heard from me for a while, sorry! I had writer's block. I've been reviewing lotsa peoples fics, so don't forget to review mine! ^_^  
I'd greatly appreciate it! Uhh. . .I know Quistis is a little OOC (O_o;;) Oops? But, I hope you guys like it! On with the show!  
.~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~.  
  
"Now. To properly draw from a Draw point, you must stand directly in front of it and relax. If you  
Junctioned the magic to your stats, it should enter your body and into its allotted place." Instructor No. 14   
said to her class. About half the class looked as if they would fall asleep any second, but the faithful "Trepies" watched their teacher as if she was talking about why she's so beautiful.  
Quistis took off her silver-framed glasses and wiped them clean of any dust. [It's so nice outside. . . I wonder when I'll ever get out?] Looking at the clock, 3.43. She sighed. [This is going to be a very long day...]  
  
Just then, Zell Dincht walked in the classroom. The almost-asleep cadets immeadetly perked up  
and looked at the blond.   
"Oh. Hello, Zell. Can I help you?" Quistis asked.  
With a careless shrug, Zell answered, "Nuthin'. I just wanted to hang out. I don't have anythin' else to do."  
"There's a seat in the back," Quistis said. "We are going over Draw Points."  
"Ooohhh!! How INTERESTING!!" Zell sarcastically said. To add drama, he put a look of sheer 'interest."  
"Zell."  
"Yes. . .instructor?" Zell said as he nonchalantly walked to the back of the room and sat down.  
"Be quiet."  
"Tch. ..fine. ..SCROOGE!" This last remark sent a flurry of giggles through the class.  
A Trepie girl with curly blond hair in the first row spoke up. "Instructor?"  
"Yes, Rachel?" Quistis said, averting her eyes to the young girl.  
The girl's cheeks flushed a slight pink. "Do you like us?"  
"Of course I like you! You are my class!"   
"I mean like-like." Quistis hear an almost inaudible snicker from Zell. She shot him a "Shut up!" look and returned to her student.  
"N-no. . ." Is all she could say.  
Zell started to lean back on his chair and Rachel said, "Why not?"  
"I just don't. . .now back to our lesson. As you relax, the ma-"  
"You hound the poor girl! Some of them ever follow her around!!"  
Once again, Quistis had to pause her lesson. "Zell. If you continue to interrupt me, I will have to ask you to leave."  
But Zell, oblivious to Quistis's anger and embarrassment, continued. "I mean, I'd get annoyed with it pretty soon."  
"ZELL!!"  
"Yes, instructor?" Zell asked, sweetening it up as much as possible.  
"Be quiet. PLEASE."  
"Thank you."  
Now, as I was sayi-"  
"But I dunno how you can stand your little Treipes, though." He clapped a gloved hand over his mouth quickly. "Uh. .oops? Did I say that out loud?"  
"ZELL DINCHT!!"  
"Yes. . .instructor?" Zell added a smirk and snicker.  
"Be. QUIET!!!"  
"Yes. . .INSTRUCTOR. . .." This yet again sent a wave of giggles through the class of 1st year cadets.  
"Class! Quiet!" Quistis snapped, ending the giggling before it got out of hand. The class immediately was silent.  
Zell, wanting to add his two cents added, "Yeah! Shut up!" This earned him a chilly glare from Quistis.  
"ZELL!! I'm WARNING you!!"  
With a snicker and a evil grin he answered, "Yes. . .QUISTY. I-I mean. . .INSTRUCTOR. . "  
With a dismissive wave his way, Quistis addressed her class. "Class. . .please pay no attention to him. He's strange and needs to SHUT UP."  
And of course. . .Zell just HAD to add to that. "Yes. . .INSTRU-WHOA!!!" And with a loud THUD, Zell landed on his backside after leaning back on his chair too far. Quistis raised an eyebrow and decided to investigate.  
"Zell are you ok?"  
"Yeah. . .I'm fine. Do ya think ya could help me get up?"  
This seemed to be a simple request. Quistis reached her hand to him, but with one fluid motion,  
Zell pulled her down next to him and wrapped his hands around her waist to pin her securely to the floor.  
"HA!" He shouted with a triumphant smile on his face. The class all stood up and surrounded them. Their eyes were the size of dinner platters.  
With her face turning a nice shade of red she yelled, "ZELL!!"  
He, just being him replied, "Yes. . .instructor?"  
Of course the class had never seen their teacher pined on the floor by. . .anyone. Their eyes got bigger and they "oohed"and "aahed" like they were watching fireworks.   
"Oooooooohh!!" They all exclaimed. I mean, who wouldn't?  
"Get off me!!" the infuriated Quistis insisted. Zell, of course would not let her off so easily.  
"Hey, kids. . .wanna see something to ooooooh about?"  
"YEAH!!" Came the reply.  
Quistis, getting the hint of what was going to happened, started to struggle even more. But Zell was stronger and she remained pinned to the cold marble floor.  
"Quisty?" Zell looked at Quistis with a mischievous look in his eyes. He smiled his evil little, but very cute, smile.  
Quistis turned another shade of red.  
Zell slowly tightened is grip on her waist and pulled her closer. Quistis, seeing what was going to happen, locked eyes with Zell and practically begged him to let her go. She had never had this happen, and was scared. Her heart beated faster and faster.  
Zell smiled again and pressed his lips against hers. Quistis was at first extremely shocked, but after about five seconds started to like it. She relaxed and opened her mouth a bit and kissed him back.  
The class was speechless.  
Zell broke the kiss and started to laugh. Quistis brightened more.  
He noticed that Quistis was embarrassed and said, "Awww. . .Quisty. . .I'm sorry. . . .I just got carried away."  
Quistis put on her 'evil grin' and said, "Class? Do you wanna see something to oogle at?"  
"YEAH!! YEAH!!"  
Now, Zell, figuring out what she was planning, it was HIS turn to be scared. "Oh.. . .no. . ."  
And with a fast movement, she flipped him over and pined his arms down.  
"What are ya gonna do to me?"  
All she could to was grin. "This."  
And with that, she kissed Zell, but this time he had his mouth open from surprise and Quistis used that as an advantage.   
She opened her mouth and reached passed his warm lips into his mouth. She had to admit, it DID feel weird and gross, but it was 100% bliss. The class was "Oohing" and "Aahing", but neither of them even noticed it. Let's just say they were "too distracted."  
Zell pried his arms away from Quistis's grip and wrapped his hands around her waist. And slowly, gently, Zell went past her cherry-colored lips and explored the depth beyond.   
Rachel, seeing what her idol was doing, decided she wanted to do the same thing. "I wanna be JUST like Quistis!! JONNIE!! FRENCH ME!!"  
Quistis didn't hear it, but Zell did. He started laughing, which disrupted the kiss.   
"What?" She said as he let her go and stood up.  
All the Trepies were making out.   
"We're setting a pretty bad example!" Zell chuckled. Quistis saw what was going on, and found it hilarious. She was laughing so hard she had to lean on Zell for support. He circled his arms around her waist again and picked her up with ease.  
"I think we should stop them."  
"Naw. . . .but we could scar their innocent minds." Zell retorted with a grin.  
"How?" Quistis looked at Zel, with her evil grin and look.  
"Uh. . .Quistis? What are you thinking? Whatcha gonna do?"  
"Oh. . .nothing. . .CLASS!! Sit down!" The class abruptly sat down.  
"Should I put you down, instructor?" Zell asked.  
"Yes, please do, Zell." He gently put her down. She straightened her glasses and SeeD uniform.  
"Now. What you saw, don't tell anyone."  
"Tell the ENTIRE Garden!" Zell said with a laugh.  
"NO!! Don't tell anyone!"  
The class was confused. The Trepeies went with Quistis (of course) and the others went with Zell.  
"Tell the Garden!"  
"NO!! If you do, I'll give everyo-" Zell put a hand over her mouth, stopping her.  
"After class detention." Zell continued for her. She always says and never does."  
Quistis pried his hand off and said, "I'll give you all F's!! Watch me!"  
Zell hugged her waist. "Awww. . .Quisty! You don't wanna flunk 'em all!"  
She leaned against him. "Watch me!"  
Rachel saw what they were doing again and the whole class stood up.  
"JJHHHOOOOOONNNNNNNNNIIIIIEEEE!!!"  
"SHUT UP!! EVERYONE, SIT DOWN!!"  
"But I wanna do what Quistis is doing!!" Rachel replied.  
"SHUT UP!! ALL OF YOU!!"  
"Zell. . .you don't have to be so mean about it."  
"You can do this when you are OLDER. Well, you are the bossy one, Quistis!"  
"What? Me??"  
"I'm just copying what you do!"  
"Class. If you think I'm mean, raise your hand."  
"No. Not mean, bossy."  
"Fine. Raise your hand if I'm 'bossy.'  
"And!"  
"What now??"  
"That she can be too strict and needs to lighten up a bit!"  
"What?!?"  
All the non-Trepies raised their hand. That was the majority.  
"Class!! How could you betray me?!"  
"My influence!" Zell said.  
[Ok. Now the funny way.] "Aww. . .you guys are no fun. .." Quistis said as Zell gently kissed her on  
the cheek.  
With a grin he replied, "You ARE too strict, Quisty."  
"But I'm an Instructor. I have to be."  
"Yeah, but threatening to flunk them ALL?"  
[Time for confession.] "Ok, class. I was only kidding."  
"QUISTY, doncha think that's a bit too strict?" Zell said 'Quisty' loud enough so that the whole  
class could hear her childhood name.  
"Zell!!"  
"What, QUISTY?"  
"Don't call me that!"  
"Call you what, QUISTY?"  
"Ooooooohhhh, ccllllllaaaaaassssssss! Wanna know ZELL's baby name?"  
"Tell us! Tell us!"  
"Nononononononono! Don't tell them! I'm SORRY!! Please!!"  
With a wicked laugh, Quistis was about to let the cat out of the bag, but Zell clapped a hand over her  
mouth. It ended coming out like this: "Muhahahahah-mgmgmgmgmgmgmgmgmgmgmg!!!"  
"Awwww! C'mon, Quistis! That's just CRUEL!!"  
"Gvovrif."  
"You can call me Zelly, but not the other part!! PLEASE not the other part!!"  
"Wghy?"  
"Because it's embarrassing!"  
"You know I was only- OOWWWWWW!!!!"  
And with a quick snap of her jaw, she bit his hand, hard.  
"His baby name was. . ."  
"DO YOU HAVE RABIES OR SOEMTHING!?" Zell replied, rubbing his hand, fearing the worst.  
"CRYBABY ZELL!!!!"  
"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"  
Quistis and the whole class started to laugh so hard, their sides hurt and tears were streaming down their  
cheeks. Zell was now the color of a sunburned brick.  
"Shut up you frickin' bitch!!" And as he realized what he just said he added, "Oops?"  
Quistis had suddenly stopped laughing and stared at Zell, amazed that he just uttered those very  
words.  
"WHAT?!?!?!?"  
"Um. . .uh. . .nothing dear!"  
Quistis began announcing orders to the class. "Surround him and draw your weapons!" Without further notice, they did just that. Zell, seeing that he had nowhere to go, took up his fighting stance and got ready for trouble.  
But before anyone could even move a muscle, an announcement came over the PA system. Quistis and Zell recognized it as Squall's voice.  
"Attention all SeeDs! Attention all SeeDs! We have an emergency! A mob of about 300 angry and armed people tried to kill Rinoa. We need to stop them, but not injure them. I repeat, do not injure them! All SeeDs report to Headmaster Cid's office immediately."  
"Oh my goodness!!"  
"Say WHAT?!?!?" Zell exclaimed as he pushed past all of the stunned students and yelled over his shoulder, "C'mon, Quisty!"  
"Class! I have to go, so finish reading pages 155-172 and do the 20 questions!" Quistis barked, while taking out her Save the Queen. Zell grabbed her hand and ran out the door. "Zell! I have my uniform on! I can barely move!"  
"Fine! Get changed, quick!!"  
In about two minutes, Quistis emerged from her room dressed. "Good. Much better." Zell grabbed her hand again went to Headmaster Cid's office.  
"Sir!" They recited together as they executed a smart salute.  
Headmaster Cid greeted them with a "Good day. Now, down to business. SeeD. We have a mission. Xu? Will you please brief them on what is happening?"  
Xu nodded politely and averted her attention to the SeeDs standing in front of her. "There was an attack on Sorceress Rinoa, as the announcement told you. Your job is to break up the mob, but please, try not to hurt them too badly. The mob is about 300 civilians."  
"300???" Quistis could not believe what she was hearing.  
"Yes, 300. Do you have a problem with that, Instructor Trepe?"  
"N-No, ma'am."  
"Good. They attempted to kill Sorceress Rinoa and Commander Leonhart."  
"They did?"  
"Yes, they did."  
"Why?"  
"It seems like they do not like the fact that there is a Sorceress around."  
"Hmm. . ." [But why? There's been a Sorceress ever since Hyne. . .]  
"And since Commander Leonhart is her Knight, he was also attacked."  
[Wha-?!] "Are they ok?"  
"The Commander is currently in the [Infermary] being treated."  
"Why? Is he injured?"  
"He's slightly hurt, but the Sorceress teleported him here."  
"Ok. . ."  
"The Sorceress isn't letting him get up, though. At the moment, she's extremely protective of her Knight."  
Cid cut in while polishing his glasses. "Xu? Please. Back to the mission."  
Xu turned a light pink and said, "Yessir. . .sorry, sir." To the SeeDs: "You must break up the mob, but DO NOT kill anyone. The mob is situated a half-mile from here. Dismissed."  
Everyone saluted and got in the transport vehicle and within two minutes, they were there. Quistis, a little shaken, smiled nervously at Zell.  
"Scared?"  
"A little."  
"Aww. . .an INSTRUCTOR who went through the Fire Cavern millions of times SCARED??"  
Zell held her small and elegant in his strong and calloused ones.  
"It's gonna be ok. I promise."  
"Ok. . ."  
"Lets go! Remember what I told you!" Xu exclaimed. The SeeDs clambered out and were faced by the mob. A huge wave of angry, scary-looking civilians faced them. A few were armed with guns and even pitchforks. They sneered at the SeeDs and menaced.  
"CHARGE!!" Came the war cry from Xu. They charged. Quistis flailed her whip and used Laser Eye to blow out the ground below the attackers. Zell knocked others out with some well-aimed kicks and punches. Quistis casted Aura on herself and Zell. The yellow-ish light swirled around them and felt the energy of a Limit Break coming on.   
"Blue Magic--Mighty Guard!" Quistis yelled and a blue-ish sparkling barrier formed between them and the mob.   
"Quistis! Incoming!" Zell shouted. She turned around quickly and saw three people running at her. One with an axe, another with a pitchfork and the other with a sledge hammer.   
"Blue Magic--Laser Eye!" The ground in front of the attackers blew up and they fell in. But the one with the pithcfork dodged it. But Zell got rid of that one with a kick to the head. The guy's eyes rolled into his head and he collapsed.  
"Zell! Behind you! Blue Magic--Acid Breath!" The ground disintegrated and the man tripped in it and flopped around in the mud. Zell kicked him and that problem was solved.  
"Geez! You need a breath mint!"  
"Zell. ."  
"I'm just trying to lighten the mood, cupcake!"  
"Riiiight. . . ."  
"Alright. . . .sugar."  
"Quit it."  
"QUISTIS!! BEHIND YOU!! WATCH OUT!!" A man with an axe snuck up behind Quistis and was about to swing. Zell jumped to defend her. The guy was surprised and paused. Making that into an advantage, Zell struck him with two quick hits to the head. But Quistis didn't think Zell had gotten him.  
"Laser Eye!!" Zell barely missed it.   
"GEEZ! Watch it!"  
Suddenly the mob closed around them, forcing them into a tight circle.  
"Dammit! Zell. Hold on!"  
"Oh. . .man. . .frickin' hell. . . ."  
"TORNADO!!" Quistis summoned a thunderstorm, which quickly turned into a funnel of 300 mph. winds. Half of the mob was blown away.  
But that half was quickly replaced.  
"Duel--Dolphin Blow--Meteor Strike!"  
"Diamond Dust!" Quistis summoned the beautiful goddess of ice. "Zell! C'mon!"  
"Ok! Back to back!"  
"10,000 Needles!" Zell summoned the strange, cactus-like Cactaur.  
"ZELL!! You are gonna kill them! Silent Voice!" And with that, the beautiful Siren appeared, on her rock.  
"Stay put." Zell sprinted off and charged at a group of about 20 and started firing punches and kicks left and right.  
"Damn! Too many!" He backfliped so he was next to Quistis.  
"I told you! Earthquake!" A faint rumbling could be heard, but then suddenly, the ground burst open and violently shook. Another 20 were unconscious.  
"Meltdown!"   
"QUISTIS!! WATCH OUT!! ONE'S GOT A GUN!!!" Zell screamed and jumped in front of her, shielding her just as the trigger was pulled.  
The bullet hit him, close to the heart. It began bleeding immediately and Zell collapsed.  
"Ow. . ."  
"HYNE!! ZELLLLLLL!!!" Quistis panicked and used Gatling Gun on the guy, frying him immeiadialty.  
She ran to his side as surrounding SeeDs formed a circle and protected them.  
Zell tried feebly to get up, but Quistis held him down.  
"Quistis. . .you aren't supposed to kill them."  
"I don't care!!"  
"Let me up."  
"You can't fight!"  
"I. . .I'm fine."  
"No you aren't!"  
"I'm FINE!"  
"We have to get you back to base!"  
"I need to keep fighting!"  
"NO!! We are going NOW!!"  
"Quistis!"  
"Zell. You HAVE to get back to base!"  
"Quistis, I'm fine!!"  
"No you aren't!" She slung his arm over her shoulders and supported about half his weight. He was heavy.  
"There isn't a way back!"  
"Watch me!"  
"NO! Quistis Trepe! No!!"  
"Blue Magic--Shockwave Pulsar!" And 30 people were swallowed up in a cage of white light and brought up to a strange realm and with horrified eyes, watched the shining column in the middle detonate.  
Zell practically slapped her.  
"You killed 30 of them!!!"  
"You need help!"  
"So?"  
"You. Need. HELP!"  
"But we aren't following orders!"  
"I DON'T CARE!"  
With a sigh, "Fine. Bring me to Garden."  
"Good."  
"I'm gonna need surgery to get that bullet out. . .I HATE surgery." They followed the path Quistis had cleared and got to Xu.  
"Xu!! Zell's been shot! We need to get him back to Garden!" Now Zell's shirt was stained red.  
"You have permission. GO!!"   
Dragging Zell to the car, Zell again tried to get off. "I'm fine!"  
"For the LAST time, you ARE NOT OK!!"  
"I can walk!"  
"That bullet could be poisoned!"  
"Quistis! It's not poisoned!"  
Starting the car, she really 'put the petal to the metal.' In like a minute, they were there.  
"Geez! Crazy woman driver!"  
"Shut up."   
"Remind me never to let you drive the car. . ." And they were there. They pulled into the [Parking Lot] and since all of the cadets  
were in their classes, and all the SeeDs were at the mission, there wasn't anyone in the halls. Quistis spotted Dr. Kadowaki.  
"Dr. Kadowaki!!"  
"Oh, hello Quistis!"  
"Zell's been shot!"  
"Oh my!!"  
"It's only a little wound. . .I'm fine!" Zell protested.  
"Zell," Dr. Kadowaki said gravely," we have to take it out and treat it."  
"I'm fine! For the last time! Lemme go fight!!"  
"If it gets infected, you could die!"  
"I don't give a shit!" And without a further a due, he bolted. But he was weak and wounded. Quistis grabbed his wrist, and gave him a good slap across the face, leaving a nice red handprint on his cheek.  
"OWW!! What the f*** did you do that for!?"  
"Don't you EVER run away from help!!" And she slapped him again.  
"OWW!!!! I don't need no f***ing help! I'm fine!" Slap. "OWW!!!" And she threw him to the ground.  
"You. . .need. . .HELP!"  
"Quisty. . .your only gonna hurt me more. ."  
"You need help, and I'm not going to let you get away!"  
"FINE!"  
"Fine."  
"Frickin' bitch." And he stood up, dusting away the nonexistent dust. Slap. "STOP F***ING SLAPPING ME!!"  
"Don't you EVER call me that again!!!" She couldn't hold it in anymore. The emotions welled up, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hold it back. Her anger dissolved and tears flooded down her face, and splashed on the floor.  
"Oh. . .Quistis. . .I. . .I'm so sorry. . ."  
Through her tears, "I-I didn't w-wanna see y-you g-get hurt."  
Feeling very guilty, Zell hugged Quistis warily; afraid she might push him away.  
"I know. ..I know. . ." Is that all he could come up with to comfort her?  
"I-I care a-about you!" She said as she relaxed into his embrace and started to cry on his shoulder. Even if he was an inch shorter, it didn't matter to Quistis. She slumped a little and cried harder.  
"I know. . .I'm so sorry. . .I was being thick-headed." Carefully, almost cautious, he reached up and stroked her honey-colored hair. He was surprised how soft it was. Seeing that she was already clinging to him, he cradled her, very careful as if she would disappear like a dream that melts in the morning.  
"It's ok, Quistis. . .I'm so sorry. You had the right to slap me."  
Calming down, she said, "No. . I'm sorry for yelling at you and slapping you. I was afraid you'd leave me."  
"If I ever do anything like that, or call you that ever again, you have full permission to kick my ass."  
"Ok." Now that they were in each other's arms, Zell lifted her chin and looked at her eye-level.  
"I won't leave you. . .ever. . ." He held her cheek in his palm and brought his lips to hers. Sniffling, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.  
He broke the kiss and smiled. "I promise. You understand, Quisty? I promise you I'll never leave you." And she leaned on him. She loved his warmth and just his presence.  
Slowly, they walked into the [Infirmary] and laid Zell on the bed. After all of the emotional and physical wars, her legs collapsed, but Zell caught her.  
"Quistis. ..it's gonna be ok, sweety. .."  
"I'm so sorry. . "  
"You don't have to be sorry."  
"I-I didn't mean to go all hysterical and everything."  
"It's ok. . ." A smile crept across his features.  
"And what are YOU smiling about??"  
"Your mascara is majorly smudged."  
"Oh." Dr. Kadowaki walked in, carrying a various assortment of tools. "I'll be right here, Zell."  
"I hate surgery." He grabbed Quistis's hand and smiled. His hand was cold and sweaty next to hers. [He must be really scared. Poor thing.]  
"Do you want me to knock you out?" Dr. Kadowaki asked.  
"No."  
"You wouldn't feel anything."  
"No drugs."  
"You should, Zell."  
"No!"  
"This IS going to hurt a lot."   
Zell smiled at Quistis. "I have my own pain killer. As long as Quisty is here, I'll be fine."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"I need you to take off your shirt. I need to get to the skin."  
"Alright."   
Dr. Kadowaki gingerly took off his shirt, careful not to hit the bullet wound. The blood around the hole was starting to scab.  
"Also, Quistis, you have Zell's blood all over the front of your dress."  
Quistis gasped.   
"You better go and change." Zell suggested.  
"No. Not me, YOU!!" She was staring wide-eyed at the bullet hole.  
"Are you ready Zell?"  
"Yeah, I'm ready Doc." 'Doc' went over to the stainless-steel sink and washed her hands and put on some rubber gloves.  
Zell smiled a smile laced around the edges with fear.   
"Ok. . .Quistis? Are you ready?" Doc got out her tools and Zell eyed them fearfully. He shut his eyes, deciding if he didn't see it, he would be so scared.  
"Yes."  
"This is gonna hurt." Quistis sensed a hint of panic in his voice.  
"Squeeze my hand if it hurts."  
"Ok."  
Doc selected a scissor and cut the skin around the hole. Zell's grin tightened on Quistis's hand. To comfort him, she rubbed her thumb over his hand.  
"It's ok. . ." She crooned.  
Doc got a sharp tweezer and tried to pry out the bullet, but no avail. Zell almost crushed Quistis's hand and bit his lip so hard, it started to bleed.  
[I have to keep him calm. What to do?? Ah. The old 'sweet deal.']  
"It's ok. . .shh. .it's almost over. . .hang on. If you do, I'll give you all the kisses you want. Anytime."  
"Yay. . I guess I'll have to get shot more often, huh?"   
Seeing that she didn't have enough access to the bullet, Doc decided she needed a bigger hole. Cutting another bigger hole around the bullet, fresh blood seeped out, running down his chest, onto the pure white linens on the bed. Quistis stoked Zell's golden hair and soothed him, a little.  
"Almost got it."  
"Ow. . ."  
"Shh. .it's gonna be ok. .."  
Doc stuck the tweezer back in and pulled, hard.  
"HYNE!! THAT HURTS!!!"  
"Zell. Look at me."  
"IT FEELS LIKE PULSE AMMO!!"  
"Look at me." Zell looked at her, with all the fear in his body all in his eyes. Without thinking, she kissed him. [He has to stay calm. I have to keep his mind off it.]  
He kissed her back, but she could tell he was thinking about it. So she forced her tongue into his mouth and kissed him passionately.  
At that same moment, Doc got it out. Zell broke the kiss. . . .  
And screamed at the top of his lungs. "OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! HYNE DOC!! Did you HAVE to rip it out!?!?"  
Doc sat back in her chair. "All done."  
"Lemme see the bullet." Doc got up and washed it under the sink and handed it to Zell.  
"Yep. I was right."  
"Huh?"  
"It's pulse ammo."  
"Pulse ammo!?!?"  
"Pulse ammo has a barbed tip, so that's why it was hard to pull out."  
Doc cut in. "We need to dress it. Zell, as a prize, you get to pick who you want to dress it."  
"Quistis."  
"Ok." Doc handed Quistis the supplies necessary to help heal it and walked out.  
"Now this is going to sting a little." She poured some peroxide on a cotton swab and dabbed the cut.  
"Ow." But Zell was still looking at the bullet. "What I wanna know is how they got their hands on this stuff. I mean, you can only get it in Esthar stores and you need a special ID to even have access!"  
Quistis put this state-of-the-art sealant that seals out bacteria and dirt.  
"Ow."   
She got a gauze pad and placed it over the cut. "Zell, I need you to sit up."  
Doing so he winced. "Ow."   
"Yeah, it's going to be sore for a few days." Quistis said as she wrapped a gauze bandage around his chest to secure the pad.  
Still holding the ammo, he accidentally got his finger stuck on it.   
"Ow!" And he ripped the barb out of his finger. Now a chunk of skin was missing.   
"You shouldn't have been playing with that."  
"I wasn't playing!"  
She got a band-aid and stuck it over the hole. "Ok. All done."  
"Umm. . .ow? I need a kiss to make it AAAALLLL better."  
So she kissed his finger.  
"Nuh-uh! I wanna a weal kiss, Quisty!" Zell protested in his 'little kid' voice.  
"A weal kiss, Zelly?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Weeeeeeelll. . ." She gently sat on his lap and hugged his neck, bringing their faces within inches. Zell smiled.  
"What do I look like? Santa?"  
"Noooo. . ."  
And she kissed him. A very passionate kiss. Doc came in to get her supplies to help another unfortunate SeeD and saw to two. But they didn't see her. [They look so cute together.] She thought and left.  
T  
H  
E N D  
  
.~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~.  
  
Ya like? Me hope so! If you like. . .REVIEW! Purty plllleeeeeeaaaasssssssseeeeee!!  
-Me 


End file.
